


Babysitting lily

by Bellarke_Haleb



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid-fic, Octavia's a mom, bell and Clarke babysit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Haleb/pseuds/Bellarke_Haleb
Summary: Bellamy Blake babysits his dear niece, Lily,  with the help of his amazing fiancé, Clarke Griffin. However, Clarke has a secret she's been wanting to share with Bellamy.





	Babysitting lily

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work in this fandom. I'm sorry if it sucks, and also, please let me know if you want more <3.

"Lily don't touch that." Bellamy said as he ran after his toddler niece. 

His sister, Octavia, and her husband, Lincoln went out to a romantic dinner, so he offered to take care of his niece, Lily. 

But that Lily was a little rebel, just like her mother. 

Lily was running around Bellamy's house laughing wildly. "You cwan't cwatch mwe uncwle bewwamy." Lily says and she hides behind the couch once she thinks Bellamy is too far behind to catch her. 

Bellamy spots her hiding behind the couch and slowly walks over to her. 

Just as he is about to pull her out of her hiding spot, the door opens revealing his beautiful fiancé Clarke Griffin. 

Bellamy and Clarke have been dating for about 3 years. Clarke was Octavia's college roommate and she is her best friend. 

"Awntie Cwarke!!" Lily says, jumping out of her hiding spot and running over to engulf Clarke in a hug. 

"Hey Sweetie." Clarke says and kisses the top of Lily's head. "What have you been up to ladybug?" Clarke asks the small girl. 

"Uncwle bewwamy's playing wit mwe!" Lily says with a big smile on her face. "More like she's running while I chase her around the house." Bellamy says and smiles at Clarke. 

He walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss. "How was work?" Bellamy asks Clarke. "Tiring, but I made it through the day." She says and sits down on the couch. 

"Pway wit us awntie Cwarke." Lily says and grabs Clarke's hand. 

"Auntie Clarke is tired Lily." Bellamy says and picks her up. 

"No it's fine, I love playing with Lily." Clarke says and stands up. "Are you sure Clarke?" Bellamy asks his fiancé. 

"I'm positive Bellamy." Clarke says sending a reassuring smile to her fiancé. "Don't worry, it's not like playing with my niece is gonna hurt anybody."

Bellamy puts Lily down and she walks over to Clarke and grabs her hand. 

"Wet's pway bawbies!" Lily says while walking over to her backpack that contains her toys. 

Lily takes out two of her dolls and hands one to Clarke. 

Lily starts to play with Clarke, and Clarke plays with Lily while Bellamy goes to the kitchen to start on dinner.   
———–———–—–——  
"Lily, you want to go see if Uncle Bellamy is done making dinner?" Clarke asks Lily. "Yeah!!" Lily says as she stands up and runs into the kitchen. 

Clarke laughs and follows the young girl, after picking the toys up and putting them back into the backpack with all of Lily's stuff is.

Clarke walks into the kitchen and smiles upon seeing Bellamy finish up making dinner and Lily standing in a chair next to her uncle. 

She lets out a small sigh knowing she has to tell him soon, and hoping that everything will go fine after she tells him. 

Lily looks back at her and smiles. "Wook Awntie Cwarke!! I hewping uncwle bewwamy!!" She says and goes back to stirring the spaghetti that is cooking in the pot. 

Clarke smiles and sits down at the table. "That's good ladybug." She says to Lily.   
\--------------  
Bellamy puts the food on the table and sits down once he finished helping Lily into her seat. 

They all eat in silence before Clarke starts talking.

"So, Bellamy..." Clarke says while twirling her spaghetti around on her fork. 

Bellamy looks up at Clarke and says, "yes princess?" 

"Uhh...How was work?" She asks chickening out of what she actually wanted to tell him.

"It was okay, I'm just glad it's almost summer. That means no more grading papers and more free time to be able to spend with you." He says and smiles at her. She smiled back. "How about you? How is the hospital treating you?" He asks. "It's okay, but I kinda want to take a break for a while, but I'll do that later... I'll have to eventually." Clarke says.

"Why?" Bellamy asks and looks at her with an eyebrow raised. "What's going Clarke?" He asks me. "I--uh... Bell.." Clarke says and bites her lip nervously. "Clarke is everything okay?"

"Yeah.. Everything's fine.." Clarke says and then she pushes the plate of food away from her. "I'm not hungry.." She says and she runs into her and Bellamy's room. 

Bellamy sighs and then looks at Lily who has gotten herself dirty, and is still eating her spaghetti while looking at her uncle. "Lily, you're all dirty now." He says and grabs a napkin and cleans Lily's face. "Guess you'll need a bath before you're mom comes." He says. "I done uncwle bewwamy." She says. 

He takes her down from the chair and leads her to the bathroom where he starts up her bath for her. 

Meanwhile, Clarke was sitting in her room thinking about the worst possible scenarios that could happen after telling Bellamy. 

After Bellamy gets her bath ready, he puts Lily in and gives her some toys to play with. He then walks out of the bathroom and over to the room he shares with Clarke. 

He tries to open it, but it's locked. "Clarke, open the door." He says and he keeps trying to open it. "No.."

"Princess, please... open the door." She says his voice softer than before. "I can't bell... I don't know what your going to say and I'm scared of what you're going to say when you find out and I can't take you being mad at me and I know we're engaged but I'm still scared because what if it's too soon and I don't even know if you wanted this to happen I mean you probably did but--" she  says rambling on and on.

"Princess just open the door. I promise I won't be mad. Whatever it is, I won't be mad." He says. "You promise?" She asks. "Yes baby, I promise." 

He doesn't hear anything for a few seconds before he hears the door unlock and open slightly. He pushes the door and walks inside. He sees Clarke sitting on the bed looking down at her lap. 

He sees a tear roll down his beautiful fiancé's face, before she whispers something so soft, he almost doesn't catch it. "Hold on what was that?" He asks. 

"I'm pregnant Bell..." she says and looks up at him cautiously with a few tears still rolling down her face. 

His face goes from a worried and concerned look to that of the happiest man alive. "Clarke! You're pregnant! We're having a baby?! Omg, we're having a baby." He says. "So your not mad?" "Clarke how the hell would you think I would be mad? You just made me the luckiest man alive. I mean I'm engaged to you and we're having a baby?! I'm so happy! But please stop crying princess. You know I hate seeing you cry." 

"They're happy tears now, don't worry bell." She says and he kisses her.

"I love you so fucking much my princess." He says. "I love you more my rebel king." She says. 

Months pass by and soon they are in the hospital welcoming their new baby boy into the world. 

"Look at him bell isn't he perfect?" Clarke asks him. "Yeah princess, he is. Just like his mother." He says as he looks at the baby in Clarke's arms. "What do you want to name him?" "What about Augustus, Gus for short." "I love it bell. Augustus Blake." She says and smiles. "It's perfect."


End file.
